


Trahi par lui

by PerigrinTouque



Series: Le Mal qui te fait du Bien [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Light Aizen, Remorse, Spiritual, Treason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas pris Aizen sous son aile, même dans le but de le garder à l'œil. Sa vigilance s'est révélée insuffisante. Et ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est de s'apercevoir que l'on crève tous les jours de peine pour cette trahison.
Series: Le Mal qui te fait du Bien [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758187





	Trahi par lui

Le fort parmi les forts. La pièce maîtresse d'un plan diabolique. Précurseur de sa propre chute.

Shinji n'a rien vu venir du plus profond de ses souvenirs. Pourtant son esprit brillant était constamment sur le qui-vive, décortiquant les attitudes policées, les sourires affables, les courtoisies de l'autre. L'autre, le traître, l'instigateur de sa déchéance.

Aujourd'hui l'ancien Capitaine de la cinquième n'est plus rien. Il a dû se fabriquer une nouvelle identité au prix de ses convictions, de ses valeurs.

Qui est-il désormais ?

Une espèce de monstre comme ceux qu'il traquait, contre qui il se battait. Et maintenant que son âme se trouve entachée, vaut-il mieux que ces pauvres bêtes assoiffées de sang ? A vrai dire, il ne sait pas. Ses certitudes sont tombées en même temps que son Hollow se détachait de son corps, le noyait sous ses désirs noirs. Probablement que non, il ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux puisqu'il est l'un des leurs.

Shinji contemple ses compagnons d'infortune, dans ce hangar délabré, cachés des regards indiscrets. Une fuite en avant, voilà de quoi est composée leur existence. Pour un dirigeant, autant dire que c'est assez navrant. De ne pas pouvoir protéger les siens, les contraindre à une vie de fugitifs. Voilà le prix à payer pour avoir été aveugle.

S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas pris Aizen sous son aile, même dans le but de le garder à l'œil. Sa vigilance s'est révélée insuffisante. Et ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est de s'apercevoir que l'on crève tous les jours de peine pour cette trahison. Shinji s'en veut d'éprouver de tels sentiments, malgré les doutes terrés au fond de lui, malgré la méfiance, rien ne parvient à l'apaiser. Pourquoi faut-il que l'homme le plus vil ait attiré ses faveurs ? Car dans un certain sens, en l'ayant à portée de main, qu'attendait l'ex-Capitaine ? Un peu d'humanité, un changement… Il espérait sans doute se tromper dans une certaine mesure. Son incompétence le conduit sur la voie du repentir.

Une fois, une seule fois dans toute sa vie de Shinigami, le blond s'est laissé dépasser par les sentiments. Maîtriser la perfidie de Sôsuke demeure un leurre, lui pas plus que personne ne pourrait le faire changer, l'apprivoiser.

Même des centaines d'années après, la douleur subsiste aussi aigue qu'au premier jour. Ce n'est pas tant cette âme fourvoyée, dictant ses besoins primaux qui le ronge, non, mais plutôt sa naïveté encore présente qui l'accable. Tout s'entremêle dans l'esprit confus de Shinji : la culpabilité, l'impuissance, la vengeance, l'amour, la haine.

Au final, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui seul, s'il n'avait pas baissé sa garde à propos de son Vice-capitaine, tout ceci ne se serait pas passé. La trahison reste d'autant plus terrible qu'elle vient du seul être comptant pour lui.

Il faut continuer pour ses camarades, avancer, obtenir réparation pour tant de souffrance sinon toute cette histoire serait vaine. Chaque jour qui passe le rapproche de cette confrontation finale, elle apportera sa rédemption. Il combattra pour eux bien sûr mais plus encore pour sa dignité bafouée, car est-il plus cruel en ce monde d'être trompé par un être proche de vous ?

Définitivement non, Shinji n'avalera jamais cette défaite. En vérité il ne déteste pas Aizen autant que sa propre personne, elle traduit ses pires faiblesses. Passion rime avec déraison.

**FIN**


End file.
